


Five Nights at Fuckheads

by Semi_problematic



Series: Youtuber Reddie [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Richie leaned back in his seat and spun around, screaming when his headphones jerked off of his head. "Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Wait- no, this is family friendly!" He smiled nervously at the camera, bending down and picking up his headphones. He slipped them back on and smiled."Anyway, I got a lot of requests for me to play Five Nights at Freddys and uh.. I do what you guys want because I need those views." Richie looked down at his keyboard. "I have played a lot of games, Super Mario Bros and Pokemon, just to name a few, so I think I'll be good at this. I mean, its just a game and the characters are furries. Thats not terrifying. Its relatable."





	Five Nights at Fuckheads

**Author's Note:**

> Richie is a lets play gamer now

"Whats up, losers." Richie grinned, looking down at the mic in front of him. "Now, I know this is odd, but I am a gaming channel now." He leaned closer to the mic. "Markiplier is quaking." 

Richie leaned back in his seat and spun around, screaming when his headphones jerked off of his head. "Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Wait- no, this is family friendly!" He smiled nervously at the camera, bending down and picking up his headphones. He slipped them back on and smiled.

"Anyway, I got a lot of requests for me to play Five Nights at Freddys and uh.. I do what you guys want because I need those views." Richie looked down at his keyboard. "I have played a lot of games, Super Mario Bros and Pokemon, just to name a few, so I think I'll be good at this. I mean, its just a game and the characters are furries. Thats not terrifying. Its relatable."

Richie pressed play on the game, humming to himself. His eyes were wide as he stared at the screen, the light from the screen reflecting off of his glasses. "So while they give me useless directions I won't listen to, I'm gonna post and ask you guys to ask me stuff while I play. And if I die I'll.. I don't know- no. I will not die. I am the best."

The directions continued to play in the background as Richie unlocked his phone and got on Twitter. "Hey, assholes, ask me shit while I play Five Nights at Furries." He posted the tweet then grinned. "Are fans gonna attack me for calling their characters furries? I hope not."

Richie started the game, chewing on his lip. "So I check this stuff and do the thing and live. That sounds pretty easy." He began to check the cameras, humming to himself. "I'll give y'all a few minutes to spam me before I start answering." 

As he went through the cameras, studying each room, he froze. "Wait- Freddy is gone. Oh god." Riche clicked around, quickly. "Freddy? Fred, can I call you Fred? Freddy Spaghetti, please come back. Whatever I did, we can talk it out.." He chewed on his lip. "Baby come back.. you can blame it all on me, I was wrong.." He sat up a little and glanced at his phone that was lighting up with notifications. "Time to answer questions."

He looked down from the game and grabbed his phone, unlocking it, and clicking on the first notification he saw. "How gay are you? 37." He scrolled down. "Whos your favorite artist? Whoever writes all those songs for churches, like This Little Light Of Mine, which is the bop of all bops, if I do say so myself."

Richie set his phone in his lap and clicked a few things. "Fuck! Another one is gone!" He looked around the cameras, stopping when he saw Bonnie was near his room. "I should've listened to the directions.. fuck." He glanced at the camera. "Pray for me. I'm gonna need it, I don't know what I'm doing.. but do I ever know what I'm doing?" 

He glanced at his phone. "How do I ask a girl out? Use a poem. My friend Ben uses poems to get girls all the time and boy does it work. I actually got with Eddie cuz of a poem I wrote." He cleared his throat. "Roses are red, you aren't a thot, please date me, I can be hot." He lifted both of his hands and began snapping. "Edgar Allan Poe is shaking in the grave." 

A loud scream erupted through Richies headphones. He jumped and jerked away from his computer, the headphones flying off. He stared at the screen, wide eye. His hands were gripping the arms of the chair, his nails digging into the wood. "Holy shit.." he took a deep breath, his chest already heaving with gasps of air. "That could've killed me.. fuck.." he leaned back in his seat, tilting his head back. "Sweet jesus.. fuck."

Eddie tapped on the door. "Richie? Are you okay?" 

Richie glanced behind him, opening the door. "Yeah, just playing a game." He mumbled, standing up. "Five Nights at Freddys."

"That game would give me a heart attack." Eddie grinned, taking Richies hand. "Why don't we do some cute couple video? Like the chapstick challenge or something?" 

"You mean.. that video where we just makeout with different chapstick on?" Richie glanced at the camera, giving a thumbs up.

"Oh, you weirdo." Eddie muttered, shoving his face away. "We could build gingerbread houses, too."

"Christmas is over."

Eddie gasped. "You take that back!" He slapped Richies arm, a small smile on his lips.

Richie rubbed his arm. "What? Its true. Christmas ended like two weeks ago."

"Christmas is never over!" Eddie shouted. "Its always time for Christmas."

"No-"

"You celebrate Halloween in August. Let me celebrate Christmas in Janurary."

"Okay." Richie put his hands up in defense. "Okay. You win."

Eddie smiled, pecking his lips. "Now go finish that game. I'm making lunch soon."

"Burgers?"

"Spaghetti." 

Richie gasped, grinning. "Eddie Spaghetti is making me spaghetti."

"Don't make me change my mind." Eddie replied, stepping out of the room, shutting the door. 

Richie turned around and sat back down at his computer, picking up his headphones and slipping them on. "Anyway.. time to get the crap scared out of me again." He hit restart and watched the screen. "I am pretty sure that traumatized me. I blacked out." He smiled to himself, clicking through the cameras.

\- 

"Yes! Oh my- Oh my god! Yes! I did it! I beat level one!" Richie yelled triumphantly, standing up and taking his headphones off. He pumped his fists in the air, screaming. "I'm the best! I did it! I'm the best!" He spun in circles a few times before stopping and looking down at his phone. "It only took me thirty minutes." He sighed.

Richie picked up his water bottle and began to chug it, freezing when his door open. Eddie walked in, shirtless with sweatpants on. Richie spit out his water beginning to choke, covering his mouth.

"Rich- oh no! Richie, are you alright?" Eddie asked, his voice laced with panic. He wrapped both arms around Richie, rubbing and patting his back.

Richie coughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "I mean, you could say that you took my breath away." He laughed before coughing. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and stroked Richies back. "You're such a cheeseball."

"What did you want?" Richie asked, panting.

"Lunch is ready."

He nodded, pecking Eddies lips. "I'll do my thing and I'll come eat. Okay?"

Eddie nodded, kissing him again before walking out.

Richie whipped around, smiling at the camera. "Um, thanks to all you assholes who told me to play that game. It gave me another reason to go to therapy. I hate all of you." He smiled. "Kidding, but I am pissed at the game. Will I stop playing it? No, but I will be bitter. Anyway, bye assholes, have a good day, and tell me everything I did wrong in the comments because I still don't know how to play. Bye!"

**Author's Note:**

> Do yall like these? Should I keep doing them?


End file.
